Industry reports show that viewers are spending more time than ever watching television and using other media-delivery services. In response, new services are developed almost daily. Interactive and social applications are added to the traditional “content-consumption” experiences (e.g., broadcast television programming). For example, a television screen can show an interactive user interface overlaid onto the television's traditional broadcast content, the user interface supporting an application that complements the broadcast content (e.g., an interactive sports interface overlaid onto a sports network feed).
At the same time, sources of media content are proliferating rapidly. User-stored programming and the Internet provide even more choices for a viewer. Keeping track of all of the content providers and of their diverse services has become difficult. Even finding the best source for a content item that the user has already decided to watch can be burdensome.
All of these issues are magnified for a traveler. Some media content items or delivery services familiar to the user may not be available in a location distant from the user's home. Even if the new location offers as many or even more sources of content than the user is accustomed to, the user may find it difficult to rationalize all of these new sources in order to use them effectively, especially when he has little time to learn how to navigate through the sources available in the new location.